Familiar Faces
by MaxRide77
Summary: Just read the story. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's Breeze here. Don't know where else I could've been… Ah, don't you just love sarcasm. Anyways I'm going to make this high school/band story, I know there are many of them, but I just want to see if this is any good. Bear with me!  
>Ages:<br>Max; 15  
>Fang;15<br>Iggy;15  
>Nudge;14<br>Gazzy; 14  
>Angel;14<br>Ella;14  
>Matt;15<br>Leigh;15

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters  
>Claimer: I own Matt and Leigh<p>

Chapter 1; New Neighbour's?

Max POV

I was woken up from a not so happy dream- thank god! But I was woken up to the sound of a moving truck outside. I mean- who the hell in their right minds would be moving in at this hour of the day?  
>I looked down and checked the clock.<br>Oh. It's 2 in the afternoon.  
>Oopsie!<br>Ignore the first few sentences please. Thanks.  
>Okay, so I'm guessing your probably wondering who I am. Correct? Yes? Well, let me help you out with that.<br>My name is Maximum Ride- and for all of those guys (or girls) who snickered/laughed/chuckled/snorted/whatever the hell you did, I will literally find you and haunt you for the rest of my life, and your life as well.  
>I have Brown hair but with lots of blonde sun streaks that people mistake me for a blonde. Oh well. That's life. I guess…<br>Anyways! I also have brown eyes, and I'm really tall for my age, which is 15.  
>Back to the story…<br>Grr… stupid movers. Why are they so loud? Can't they keep it down to let people sleep!  
>I got up and went to my closet.<br>I got out a black tank top, with a little overshirt type thingee that I thought was cool. It was black and white striped and went to about the middle of the flat stomach.  
>I also grabbed out a pair of Jeans, blue of course.<br>After that I grabbed my leg warmers and but my boots on.  
>I looked at myself in the mirror.<br>Eh, I look okay, not like I care.  
>I quickly brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun.<br>Hmm… anything else I need? Aha! My leather jacket! I quickly ran to go grab it.  
>I walked downstairs to the smell of Bacon… Mm… Bacon.<br>Did I mention that Iggy was my twin brother? And that he was the best cook ever? No? Well, now I did.  
>I also have two more siblings, who are also twins. Gazzy and Angel. They are so adorable!<br>"Iggy! Is the bacon done?" I yelled across the room into the kitchen.  
>"Just about!" But don't you dare come in here!" Iggy threatened. Gah, I'm not <em>that <em>bad!  
>"And don't even dare to say you're not that bad!" He continued as if reading my mind.<br>I rolled my eyes, "Whatever ig! I'm going to go for a walk!"  
>"How about we go help the neighbours while the bacon cools?" He asked.<br>"Sure, there's really nothing else to do today. "I said, agreeing. He walked over to the door and put his shoes on. He opened the door and I quickly followed.  
>"So, do you know who's moving in?" I whispered to Iggy. Wait, why am I whispering? Hm…<br>"Yes, 2 girls, and 2 boys." Iggy replied, having this far off look in his eyes. Oh boy…  
>"Wait, no, three girls and 1 boy, my bad." He corrected himself. Ooh, I feel bad for the guy.<br>We were just about to knock on the door, when someone, _really_, familiar opened the door.  
>I silently gasped.<br>"N-nudge?" I stuttered. Holy cow! Its nudge! Same Brown hair, same deep happy brown eyes!  
>"Max!" Nudge shrieked and gathered me into a big hug. So big I couldn't breathe…<br>"Cant. Breath. Let. Go. Nudge!" I managed out between being hugged to death. What a bad way to go… did I mention I'm claustrophobic?  
>"I'm soooo sorry max! I was just so happy to see you! What has it been like 3 years? Oh my gosh! Fang was so upset when we had to move! But now he can be happy again! And is that Iggy? Holy cow have you grown tall! Your taller than max now! How-"Nudge was cut off by Iggy's hand covering her face.<br>"Gosh, I missed you nudge, but not that motor mouth of yours." I said, chuckling. She knew I was joking a little bit.  
>Just then I felt someone breathing on my neck and I jumped. Whirled around, face-to-face with a smirking Fang. Instead of yelling I just quickly wrapped my arms around him in the biggest hug ever.<br>God, I missed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SORRY! I haven't updated recently… RREALLLLY BUSY THIS MONTH! 3 b-day parties, 2 camps, remembrance day, basketball practices, homework, all that fun stuff… and thanks for the reviews! R&R!**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own max ride. Happy?<strong>_

**Previously  
>"N-nudge?" I stuttered. Holy cow! Its nudge! Same Brown hair, same deep happy brown eyes!<strong>

**"Max!" Nudge shrieked and gathered me into a big hug. So big I couldn't breathe…**

**"Cant. Breath. Let. Go. Nudge!" I managed out between being hugged to death. What a bad way to go… did I mention I'm claustrophobic?**

**"I'm soooo sorry max! I was just so happy to see you! What has it been like 3 years? Oh my gosh! Fang was so upset when we had to move! But now he can be happy again! And is that Iggy? Holy cow have you grown tall! Your taller than max now! How-"Nudge was cut off by Iggy's hand covering her face.**

**"Gosh, I missed you nudge, but not that motor mouth of yours." I said, chuckling. She knew I was joking a little bit.**

**Just then I felt someone breathing on my neck and I jumped. Whirled around, face-to-face with a smirking Fang. Instead of yelling I just quickly wrapped my arms around him in the biggest hug ever.**

**God, I missed him.**

__Chapter 2:

LPOV

"Nick! Get your ass off the couch and unpack your stuff!" I yelled to my brother, who was being really depressed because he misses his best friend three years ago. God, I wish we never moved, I mean, _everybody _could see he had a huge crush on her.

Stupid mom for making us move and making fang become emotionless- even more than he already was! It's really stupid!

Sorry, but by the way I'm ranting on about people being stupid and depressed, you probably think I'm a self-centered b*tch. Well, some people would call me that, but I'm actually pretty far from that. I'm just pissed off right now.

I started walking up the stairs carrying the box of clothes in my arms carefully. I was just about up when I heard nudge shriek. "Max!" wait. Max? I dropped the box and crept down the stairs. What I saw was pretty cute. Max was hugging Fang, and he had a huge smile on his face. Yup, he likes her.

"Max!" I yell, running to her. "We really missed you! Fang, mostly!" I told her. She smiled,  
>"Well, hi Leigh. I missed you too, and he should, I'm his best friend! I still am right?" She asked jokingly.<br>"Yes, you are. Why would you ever think that?" Fang chuckled, still in the tight hug she has on him. Awe… their so cute.

"Good. Well… -hey. Where's Ella?" Max asked looking around.  
>"Ella!" Nudge and I called.<br>"What!" Ella snapped. She seemed really pissed for some reason…  
>"Come say hi to our guest!" I snapped back. God…<br>"Who's our-Oh, my gosh! MAX!" Ella yelled, snapping out of her crappy mood.  
>"Hi Ella…" Max said pulling out of her hug from Fang.<br>"Was fang just hugging and…. Smiling?" Ella's asked.  
>"Yep" I nodded. God, doesn't Ella know that he only shows this emotion around max?<br>"He only shows this emotion towards Maxi-kins" The all-knowing Igster said.  
>"How would you know that?" I asked, amused.<br>"Because, I am the awesome Iggy. That's why." Iggy mused. Ha-ha.  
>"You're <em>so<em> funny Iggy." I said, smothering my laughter. What? He's very humorous.

"Hey, Fang? Do you still play the base guitar?" Max asked… I wonder why….

"Yah," He replied, very Fangly. Get it? Fangly, cause he hardly speaks and if he does, its one word? No? Never mind (Insert Face palm here).

"Leigh? Do you still play the Drums?" Max asked me, looking focused on something. Hmm…  
>"Uh, yes, I do." I told her, raising my eyebrow. She shrugged it off and asked Iggy, "Do you still play Guitar?"<br>"Yeppers!" Iggy said cheerfully. Oh god... I think I know where she is going with this…  
>"You guys still friends with Matt?" She asked…. How could we not?<br>"Yes, we are" I replied, smiling. Max raised her eyebrows at me, this time, I shrugged her off, "He lives next door."  
>"Good, he still play rhythm guitar? And sing?" She asked.<br>"Yes, I'm pretty sure-"Iggy was cut off by me, "Yes, he does, we play together sometimes…"  
>"Good. Nudge, you also still sing backup?" Max turned to nudge and asked.<br>"Uh, yes, I can also play saxophone, recorder, guitar, drums, triangle, base, rhythm, clarinet, flute, tuba, trumpet, trombone-"Max cut her off, "Okay, you can be backup singer. I can be lead singer, because I suck at playing instruments… Fang can be base guitar, Matt can be rhythm guitarist and background vocals, Iggy, you can be lead guitarist, and Leigh, and you are the drummer. Now, we need someone on keyboard…" Max trailed off. Uh, who can play keyboard? Can angel? ….no, she can't. Gazzy? Actually, I think he ca-

"Gazzy can! He is soooooo good! Like, he can play ANYTHING on the keyboard, and make it sound like a professional played it. He is sooooo good, I can't play keyboards…. But I play saxophone the best! But I looooove singing-"Iggy covered her mouth with his hand. Thank god…  
>"So, should we go find Gazzy then?" Max asked. Hmm… I think he's home…<br>"Yah sure" I replied. We all walked out the door.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review and feel free to tell me how you think, and what I should fix. Thanks!**_

_**Future ruler of the World,**_  
><em><strong>~Breeze (Iggy) [Sorry, apparently "Iggy" is my new nickname, lol. According to my friends. They say I'm too obsessed with him…]<strong>_


End file.
